Encuentros
by LumLumLove
Summary: Un momento, un lugar, una historia.
1. Tren

******Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

******—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**********—/—**

**1. Tren**

Camina sola, distraída, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Le da vueltas a esa discusión que tuvo en el trabajo, esa impertinencia que su carácter impulsivo fue demasiado veloz para retener en sus labios.

Piensa en su familia, en su padre y en sus hermanas, en todo el tiempo que lleva sin hacerles una visita. Piensa en la cena, la triste nevera de su apartamento está vacía a excepción de una lata de atún abierta desde hace días y un yogurt que cree caducado. Piensa que tendrá que volver a encargar algo al restaurante de la esquina.

Piensa en lo que le duelen los pies por culpa de los incómodos zapatos, piensa en su dolorida espalda y brazos, demasiado tiempo sin ser ejercitados.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Recuerda al último hombre que rechazó, lo patético que era, tan simple, tan normal… tan aburrido y anodino como un vaso de agua.

Añora unos brazos que nunca existieron, un calor que jamás estuvo allí.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Corre.

Pisa el suelo de baldosas con fuerza, hace resonar sus tacones por la estación, choca contra una mujer y se disculpa torpemente.

Sigue corriendo.

Escucha a lo lejos el crujir de los railes, el chirriar de las ruedas metálicas, acaba de perder su tren.

Suspira, camina.

Piensa, choca de nuevo.

Tiene que dejar de hacer eso, parece que siempre está en las nubes, se da la vuelta, inclina la cabeza, se disculpa de nuevo.

Levanta la mirada, él la observa. Un extraño, un desconocido, un chico que tampoco para de pensar.

Torpes tartamudean, se giran y cada cual sigue su camino. Sus pasos rápidos comienzan a volverse vacilantes, él se gira con el rostro compungido y observa la delgada figura que le da la espalda, la chica de cortos cabellos envuelta en capas humanas se pierde entre el gentío de la estación.

Algo, hay algo. Qué tontería, otra vez su cabeza le induce a ideas extrañas.

Sigue andando y piensa.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Ella siente cómo su corazón se acelera, se lleva una mano al pecho, se voltea y mira de nuevo la espalda del desconocido, ¿lo sabría, verdad? si le hubiese visto antes lo sabría, esos ojos azules serían difíciles de olvidar, y sobre todo ese curioso peinado, con esa larga trenza.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Sus pies le conducen hasta el andén, llega su tren. Mira al suelo, espera paciente a que las puertas se abran, ¿por qué de repente le invade la melancolía?.

Da un paso dentro del vagón y entonces lo siente, se lleva una temblorosa mano a las mejillas, ha comenzado a llorar.

Se seca las lágrimas perpleja, sin entender lo que está ocurriendo. Las puertas se cierran tras ella con un sonido de ultratumba.

Se gira asustada, sorprendida de la inexplicable necesidad que se apodera de todos sus sentidos. Apoya ambas manos sobre el frío cristal de la ventana y le busca desesperada, debe verle una vez más, tan sólo eso bastará para recordar aquello que de forma abrasadora se abre paso en su cerebro.

Las lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas, incontrolables, como ríos. Golpéa el cristal.

Y él aparece invocado por su pensamiento, atraído por una fuerza ajena, con la desesperación tan viva en su rostro que parece que ambos se miran en un mismo espejo.

Corre. Se acerca frenético y apoya sus manos contra el mismo cristal, casi choca contra él, si no fuese por el frío material las puntas de sus dedos se tocarían.

La misma pregunta en sus ojos, la muda desolación.

Golpea el cristal que tan cruelmente les separa, habla, pero ella no le entiende.

El tren avanza por la estación, ambos comprenden al mismo tiempo que el instante llega a su fin, él la sigue intentando mantenerse a su altura, ella camina al mismo tiempo por el vagón, comprende que no le quiere perder, que no debe perderle.

— ¿Te conozco? — pregunta aún a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Él continúa hablando, grita algo.

— No te oigo — corre por el tren, le va a perder, tan sólo unos segundos y le perderá.

Ambos corren, se acaba el andén, el túnel engullirá el convoy en la oscuridad. Se miran apenas un segundo antes de perderse, sus ojos se dicen algo que sus cuerpos han comprendido hace tiempo. Sus almas de rozan por última vez, anhelando un contacto que ninguno de los dos recuerda.

Y ella juraría que escucha un grito agónico, ¿es su nombre lo que llora la noche?, sus cabellos se erizan, las piernas le dejan de sostener.

Cae al suelo ante las miradas atónitas del resto de pasajeros, se lleva una mano al rostro, sus lágrimas han empezado a empapar sus ropas.

Lo paladea, puede sentirlo. Es su nombre, ella también conoce el nombre de ese chico, lo captura un segundo en su mente testaruda, lo atrapa con decisión.

— ¿Ranma? — alza la mirada con la sensación de haber dicho algo horrible, pero un segundo después la culpabilidad desaparece, el sentimiento de nostalgia se evapora, sus lágrimas se secan.

Un segundo después no recuerda el nombre que tan dolorosamente ha pronunciado. No recuerda el rostro de ese chico, de hecho no consigue adivinar porqué está sentada en el suelo.

Se levanta, sacude sus ropas, toma asiento.

Y piensa…

.

* * *

.

**Hola a todos,**

Esta es una pequeña historia hecha sin ningún propósito en particular, no se si es muy adecuada para San Valentín (más bien creo que no...), pero aquí está.

Dedicada en especial a los foreros de Ranma 1/2 y a **Nodokita** por siempre tenderme una mano y ayudarme tanto con lo que escribo.


	2. Apartamento

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**—/—**

**2. Apartamento**

Él no es así, nunca se consideró del tipo de persona que se deja arrastrar por impulsos o ideas momentáneas.

Él es otro tipo de hombre, uno triste y taciturno del que los demás prefieren alejarse para no verse envueltos en su nube de apatía.

Entonces, ¿por qué siente cómo arde ante la presencia de la desconocida?. La acababa de ver, no la conoce, simplemente estan en ese lugar por casualidad. Nadie se la ha presentado, pero siente como todo su ser le fuerza a seguirla con la mirada.

Le da un largo trago a su vaso de licor, lo paladea, casi se enjuaga la boca con el potente líquido. La mira intensamente y entonces ella se gira, sus ojos se encuentran. Baja la mirada repentinamente tímido, sintiéndose descubierto y enrojece hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Cuando la vuelve a levantar la desconocida se ha acercado un par de pasos hasta su posición, arruga el rostro, parece confusa.

— ¿Te conozco? — pregunta con una voz dulce, tanto que parece irreal, un hada de cuento.

Él pestañea, le duele la cabeza, ella le mira preocupadada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cierra sus ojos azules a la vez que una decena de imágenes atraviesan su cerebro, quiere agarrarlas, quiere detenerse en cada una de ellas, deleitarse, pero tan pronto como llegan se van. Jadea con la impresión de haber corrido kilómetros.

Sólo una imagen ha quedado grabada en su retina de todas cuantas han pasado ante él. No sabe si es fruto de su desmedida imaginación pero la ha visto, la desconocida con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, luciendo un vestido y un delantal, está de pie frente a una cocina, mirándole con amor a la vez que le da a probar el guiso que está cocinando.

La mira asustado, su hermosa melena de pelo corto envuelve su pálido rostro, sus labios rosados parecen a punto de decir algo importante, sus ojos marrones pestañean confusos.

Ninguno de los dos necesita más palabras, agarra su mano y la arrastra fuera, ella se deja llevar. Salen del local de copas y avanzan por la calle en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones.

Él vive cerca, llega hasta su piso y la hace entrar, ella ni siquiera pregunta.

— ¿Porqué no puedo recordarte? — pregunta sin prender la luz, adivinando la figura delgada en la oscuridad.

— Yo sí recuerdo algo — responde su voz angelical — recuerdo… que te quiero.

Siente un cosquilleo, su piel se eriza, traga saliva con dificultad. Sí, es justamente eso, la ama sin más, sin explicaciones ni porqués.

Lleva mucho tiempo amándola, pero hasta ese momento no lo ha recordado.

Suspira feliz, apoya una mano en su fino cuello y la estrella contra su boca, la besa como recuerda haberlo hecho cientos de veces, henchido de amor, conteniendo su desbordante anhelo.

Se recorren por completo, palpando cada centímetro de piel, desnudando sus cuerpos ansiosos de contacto. Se abrazan en mitad de la penumbra, suspiran entre besos, se desgarran el uno al otro arrancándose el corazón. Beben de sus bocas, jadean imparables, se revuelven entre las sábanas, bailan la frenética danza de la pasión hasta que sus cuerpos caen rendidos, hasta que vuelven a empezar.

No preguntan, no hablan. Se aman durante toda la noche, como si no existiera el mañana, como si aquello fuese lo único que tienen, ese instante, ese breve momento.

El alba les sorprende a uno en brazos del otro, casi se miran confusos, sin entender muy bien que es lo que ha ocurrido. Lo comprenden por sus cuerpos desnudos, por su silencio incómodo.

Ella se sonroja y toma sus ropas, se viste a la vez que consulta su reloj, llega tarde a todas partes. Él la mira tapar su hermosa piel con las prendas, y siente como el vacío que se adueñaba de sus entrañas antes de tenerla en su cama retorna a su lugar.

Se despiden cohibidos y ella corre por la calle, mientras el alba despunta entre los edificios. Él siente una sensación amarga en su boca. Se viste de cualquier forma y abandona su apartamento, corre tras ella.

Su respiración produce vaho, denso y blanquecino. Corre y la encuentra caminando tranquilamente por la acera vacía, entre los comercios aún sin abrir, pone una mano sobre su hombro y ella se gira. Se miran y de repente les asalta la confusión.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda la noche anterior, ninguno sabe absolutamente nada, sólo hay caos, un caos negro que se traga la luz de sus ojos. Ranma retira la mano de su hombro sin saber lo que está haciendo.

— Disculpa — dice mientras ella le mira asustada — pensaba que te conocía.


	3. Cafeteria

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**—/—**

**3. Cafeteria**

A veces Nabiki Tendô piensa que es una mala persona. Sonríe forzada y cambia de tema.

— ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? — le increpa su hermana menor, y ella mira por la ventana de la cafetería.

— Creo que hoy lloverá pero no traje paraguas.

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Suspira como ya ha hecho decenas de veces, cansada, ojerosa. Ya se lo ha explicado de mil maneras, a veces entre lágrimas, otras de forma seria, incluso se lo escribió… pero siempre acaba igual. Siempre el mismo resultado.

— Sí, te oigo Akane, es sólo que no te quiero contestar.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?¡esto es grave!

— Sé que es grave, pero… aún así no importa. Porque esto también lo olvidarás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Allá iban otra vez, debía de tener alguna especie de complejo sadomasoquista por estar dispuesta a afrontar de nuevo la bajada de esa empinada montaña rusa.

— No estás loca, es sólo que eres terca. No te hace falta ningún psiquiatra.

— ¿T-terca?

— Ese hombre que dices existe, no está en tu mente, no es cosa de tu imaginación. Se llama Ranma Saotome y es tu marido.

— No juegues conmigo, ¿que clase de disparate es ese?¿mi marido?, ¡si solo soñé con él!

— No — dice la mediana de los Tendô alzando poco a poco la mirada — no son sueños, son recuerdos. Antes yo misma pensaba que lo soñabas pero… pero creo que con el paso del tiempo el hechizo se ha ido debilitando, se vuelve más y más débil. Por eso cada vez que recordáis os cuesta más olvidar. No son sueños Akane, son tus recuerdos de vuestros trágicos encuentros.

— ¿Hechizo? — su tez clara se vuelve blanquecina, casi verdosa, se muestra asustada de sus propias palabras — Eso no existe, tonterías como los hechizos o las maldiciones… vamos Nabiki, ¿por qué me intentas gastar bromas?

— Ojalá y fuera una broma — se lleva las manos a la cabeza — Ojala y dentro de un rato pudieras recordar esta maldita conversación.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a poder?

— ¡Porque estás hechizada! — exclama a la vez que da un fuerte golpe en la mesa, la mitad de los comensales de la cafetería se giran para mirarla, molestos — Simplemente eres incapaz de recordar nada que tenga que ver con él o con vuestra relación durante más de unos minutos, ni siquiera cuando os encontráis dura más de un instante es…

Frustrante, odioso, pero sobre todo... cruel.

Mira a su hermana con una lástima infinita, y Akane parece fuera de sí, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, otra vez lo ha vuelto a hacer, ha sido egoísta, ha vuelto a hablar de más.

— ¿No puedo recordarle? — dice con la mirada perdida — pero… entonces… ¿de veras existe?

Nabiki se levanta y se sienta junto a ella.

— No importa, no llores, en cuanto pienses en otra cosa se irá el dolor. Discúlpame, a estas alturas debería haber aprendido.

— Si existe he de encontrarle — dice levantándose — ¿tu sabes donde está?

— Akane…

— ¡No lo entiendes! si lo que dices es verdad entonces yo…— se lleva una mano a la altura de la boca, se paraliza un segundo y corre hacia el lavabo, abriéndose paso entre las mesas.

— ¿Akane?

Y entonces Nabiki tiene un mal presentimiento, traga saliva y sigue el camino que ha recorrido su hermana. Llega hasta el aseo y abre la puerta.

Observa la frágil espalda, arqueandose ante las arcadas, vomitando el zumo que apenas acaba de tomar.

La mira sin atreverse a mover un músculo, aterrorizada.

— No puede ser… — susurra reclinándose sobre la pared.


	4. Clínica

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**—/—**

**4. Clínica**

— Felicidades — dice el médico con una sonrisa en los labios — está embarazada.

Ella le mira con las órbitas fuera de sus cuencas, como si ese hombre estuviera completamente loco.

— Eso es imposible — responde automáticamente.

Él la mira suspicaz y mueve la cabeza a ambos lados.

— Puede que de momento no sienta nada aparte de las náuseas, pero las pruebas son concluyentes, ¿quiere llevarse la ecografía de recuerdo?.

Ella levanta la mirada para ver la imagen negra y el pequeño punto blanco en medio, flotando en la oscuridad. Lo siente extraño, como si no le perteneciera, como si todo aquello fuera una broma pesada.

— No lo entiende, es imposible — insiste sin apartar los ojos de la imagen, hipnotizada — yo no…

El médico suspira.

— Entiendo — dice mientras busca unos cuantos papeles en el segundo cajón de su escritorio — No se preocupe, estas cosas pasan.

— ¿Qué? — responde ella, apartando la mirada de la imagen sin entender.

— Aún está en el primer trimestre, puede ir a una clínica abortiva. — comenta con tranquilidad a la vez que le tiende unos papeles — Le haré un informe.

— ¡No! — se levanta de golpe, la noticia la ha traumatizado pero la perspectiva de deshacerse de su "bebe" le provoca espanto — ¡No voy a abortar!

— Vaya, pensé que se refería eso al decir que…

— No, no, es sólo que no recuerdo cuando… — se lleva una mano a los labios temiendo haber hablado de más, el doctor contrae el rostro un segundo y después se encoge de hombros.

— El bebé está sano, tiene que volver en un par de meses para que sigamos su evolución.

— C-claro doctor, discúlpeme. — dice tan apresurada como avergonzada, siente que sus mejillas se calientan hasta el extremo, agarra su bolso y su chaqueta y sale de la consulta.

Nada más cerrar la puerta siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

¿Embarazada?¿cómo que embarazada?

Apenas tienen una falta, entonces debió de pasar hace pocas semanas, ¿verdad?, ¿pero que clase de mujer olvidaría una cosa así?.

Arruga las cejas, se esfuerza como una loca en repasar todos sus pasos, lo que ha hecho en los últimos días…¿pero a quién quiere engañar?, ¡no ha estado con ningún hombre!¡ni siquiera recuerda haber hecho otra cosa que no sea trabajar!

Es entonces cuando una imagen asalta sus pensamientos, un recuerdo, un sueño… un chico, una noche. Aprieta los dientes, le duele la cabeza.

Embarazada…

Se lleva una temblorosa mano a su vientre y es víctima de un extraño calor, algo reconfortante, plácido. Camina atontada, con cientos de ideas rondando su cabeza.

Llega hasta la puerta y antes de poner un pie en la calle recuerda algo, regresa sobre sus pasos, corre preocupada, jadeante vuelve a encontrase delante de la puerta del médico y entra sin llamar. Él la mira contrariado.

— Disculpe — dice a la vez que coge la imagen que aún sigue sobre su escritorio — lo olvidé.

Sale de nuevo, se apoya en la puerta. Mira la ecografía, el pequeño punto en mitad de la oscuridad.

Y sonríe.


	5. Pelota

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**—/—**

**5. Pelota**

En ocasiones Ranma se sorprende haciendo cosas extrañas, cosas que ni él mismo comprende.

Camina por un barrio que no es el suyo, se pierde entre las calles, se pasa largas horas sentado en las bancas del parque, pensativo.

No para de darle vueltas, siempre la misma sensación. Una ausencia, echa de menos algo que ni él mismo sabe lo que es.

Tal vez en otra vida tuvo a alguien a su lado, una mujer de sonrisa cálida que abrigaba con cuidado su corazón.

Sonríe ante el pensamiento. Sí… en otra vida.

— Señor, ¿me pasa la pelota?

— ¿Señor? — responde él levantándose del banco y mirando al niño que a lo lejos agita las manos — ¡no soy tan mayor! — refunfuña a la vez que patea el balón, arquea una ceja, inconscientemente lo hizo demasiado fuerte.

El esférico traza una órbita perfecta en el cielo y va a parar a un lugar alejado del parque. Ranma se rasca la cabeza.

— ¡Señor, ha perdido mi pelota! — exclama el niño al borde de las lágrimas.

— E-espera, ¡ire a buscarla! — dice él poniéndose en pie y saliendo en busca del perdido balón. Camina un par de cuadras mirando por todas partes, rebuscando en cada esquina, hasta que al girar una esquina ve el objeto de su deseo.

La pelota ha ido rodando hasta golpear tímidamente los pies de una chica. Ella se agacha y toma el objeto con curiosidad, mirando hacia los lados, intentando buscar a su propietario.

— Es mía — dice Ranma acercándose aliviado, y no es hasta que está a un par de metros cuando se ve perturbado por aquel rostro.

Esos ojos que ya conoce, esos labios que le atraen con la fuerza de la gravedad, su corto y acicalado cabello, negro y brillante. Se queda parado con cara de estúpido intentando recordar dónde la ha visto antes.

— Ten — dice tendiendole la pelota pero no él no reacciona, continúa observándola pasmado. De pronto se percata de la pesada bolsa que parece cargar con su mano libre y algo dentro de él le hace, por primera vez en su vida comportarse como todo un caballero.

— Te ayudaré con eso, parece pesado.

— Oh, no te molestes.

— Lo llevaré hasta tu casa, ¿vives cerca? — pregunta tomando la bolsa, pero ella parece reticente y no la suelta.

— A un par de calles, pero de veras, no hace falta que…

En su rifirrafe la bolsa cae al suelo, exponiendo ante los dos pares de ojos su contenido. Chocolates de todo tipo, tabletas y bombones suficientes para todo un colegio de niños hambrientos. Ella se sonroja violentamente, se agacha comenzando a devolver de forma apresurada los dulces a la bolsa.

— Disculpa, que torpe — el chico de la trenza hace otro tanto y cuando termina de recoger toma la bolsa entre sus manos, dispuesto a cumplir con su ofrecimiento original. — Es mucho chocolate — sonríe perturbador, y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia al suelo apenada.

— Sí… no suelo comerlo pero… no sé, supongo que es un antojo.

— ¿Un antojo? — repite curioso antes de percatarse como, casi por inercia, ella acaricia su vientre en un mudo gesto delator. — Oh — parpadea sorprendido, es una chica demasiado delgada y aún a pesar de ello no ha notado ningún bulto en su cintura.

Durante un momento se siente estúpido, torpe y fuera de lugar, casi ¿desilusionado?. Arruga el entrecejo luciendo una expresión contrariada más propia de un crío que de una persona de su edad.

Ella comienza a caminar y él la sigue con la bolsa entre sus manos. La pelota queda tristemente olvidada en mitad de la calle cuando una nueva duda asalta su rapidísimo pensamiento.

— No deberías cargar nada en tu estado, ¿no se lo pediste a tu marido?

Impertinente, tonto, estúpido entrometido. La cara de ella parece hablar sin necesidad de palabras, por un momento Ranma teme que se eche a llorar.

— ¡Disculpa!¡no era mi intención! yo sólo pensé…

— No importa — contesta parándose — Gracias por todo, ya lo llevo yo — sus finas manos intentan arrebatarle la pesada carga, sus dedos se rozan un instante y a los dos les asalta un mismo sentimiento: un desasosiego sin fin, acompañado de una decena de imágenes que centellean en sus cabezas.

Parpadean perplejos.

— ¿Te conozco? — dice él, y siente que ya sabe la respuesta.

Ella tiembla ante su escrutinio, vuelve a intentar arrebatarle la bolsa pero él se resiste.

— Te ví… — reflexiona en su caótica mente — ...yo te ví en un sueño. Tu y yo…

— T-tengo que irme — se gira sin volver a intentar arrebatarle los chocolates, tan condenadamente acalorada que no quiere mirarle a la cara, pero él la sigue.

— ¡Espera! — le pide a pocos pasos, pero ella comienza a correr y Ranma maldice entre dientes.

Gira la esquina y descubre perplejo que ha desaparecido, la busca inquieto, recorre la calle nervioso por su repentina ausencia, hasta que llega a un grandísimo portón de madera y se detiene frente a él. Le llama, nota como le susurra al oído palabras de añoranza.

Da un paso y apoya la mano contra la puerta, empujándola lentamente, sintiendo que ha hecho eso mismo cientos de veces, tal vez en otro sueño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta le pilla desprevenido, un hombre de mediana edad le mira ceñudo y él no sabe qué responder.

— Iba con una chica, olvidó sus… — muestra la bolsa llena de dulces y el hombre la toma sin decir nada más, le mira con una extraña mezcolanza de pena y enfado.

— Será mejor que te marches — dice antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y dejar a Ranma con más dudas que certezas, mirando confuso y ceñudo la vieja madera.

El chico se mete las manos en los bolsillos y vuelve a caminar por la calle, no sin girar un par de veces la cabeza, con la muda esperanza de volver a verla.

Dentro de la casa Soun Tendô deja los chocolates en el suelo y mira a su asustada hija. Akane se esconde justo detrás de la puerta con el rostro pálido y piernas temblorosas. El buen hombre suspira apesadumbrado.


	6. Recuerdo

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**—/—**

**6. Recuerdo**

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — pregunta Nodoka mientras recoge los platos tras la comida, su hijo rueda los ojos y vuelve a suspirar.

— No, bueno… no sé. — responde dubitativo.

— ¿Has tenido problemas en el trabajo?

— No, no se trata de eso. — vuelve a responder esquivo — Es algo diferente…

— ¿No se lo vas a contar a tu madre? — insiste con un deje de curiosidad bajo su suave voz maternal.

Ranma suspira sintiendo que ciertamente no se lo puede seguir guardando, necesita hablarlo con alguien o se volverá loco.

— Es una chica — dice, y siente como su madre tensa la espalda mientras su expresión se vuelve ligeramente sombría.

— Ah, una chica… bueno, es normal, llevas mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie. — intenta mostrarse alegre y desenfadada, pero es obvio que se siente incómoda.

— La conocí el otro día y desde entonces no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, es como… como si la conociera de antes.

— ¿Ah, si? — dice Nodoka automáticamente, con desinterés.

— Creo que he soñado con ella, yo… hay imágenes en mi cabeza y todas son de ella. De cosas que no he vivido, de momentos que no recuerdo, es todo tan extraño… además, hay otro problema, está embarazada.

Escucha el crujir de los platos estrellándose contra el suelo, levanta la mirada alterado y ve como su madre tiembla con los ojos abiertos e inundados en lágrimas.

— ¿¡Mamá!? — pregunta preocupado, agachándose a su lado y recogiendo la vajilla.

Pero Nodoka toma sus manos, nerviosa, haciéndole abandonar su tarea.

— ¿Cuando pasó eso?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuando la viste?

— No sé, hace un par de semanas tal vez….

— ¿Y aún la recuerdas? — sus ojos se han vuelto tan cristalinos que estan a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas contenidas, Ranma arruga las cejas sin entender lo que le ocurre.

— Claro que la recuerdo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

— Cielo santo… — suspira antes de ponerse en pie y correr por el pasillo.— ¡Genma!¡Genma!

Ranma mira desconcertado el kimono de su madre desaparecer tras una esquina, se levanta y camina tras ella antes de ver aparecer a su padre, quién también parece emocionado.

— ¿Es cierto? — pregunta de forma atropellada — ¿es verdad que has empezado a recordar?

— ¿Recordar?

— ¿Recuerdas a Akane? — insiste de nuevo, y los ojos azules del chico dudan.

— Esa chica… ¿se llama Akane?, Akane… — repite, y en su cabeza es como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces, ha gritado su nombre al viento de una y mil maneras. Mientras cae de un precipicio, preocupado por su seguridad. Mientras la busca sin descanso, mientras la haya de improvisto, con el corazón alborotado.

Lo ve, lo siente, puede saborearlo, ¡claro!¡ella es Akane!.

— Ella… — duda un segundo — ...debo volver a verla.

Sus padres se miran y lo saben, algo está cambiando.

****— Vamos hijo, te llevamos.


	7. Papá

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**—/—**

******:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Encuentros**

**********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**—/—**

**7. Papá**

Una imagen que pensaba jamás volver a contemplar invade la visión del señor Tendô.

Los Saotome al completo esperan en su puerta, los mayores sonrientes y el más joven nervioso. Intenta cambiar su cara ceñuda por una de estupor.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Soun, ¿que tal has estado?¿cómo se encuentran tus hijas? — pregunta Nodoka tranquila, ignorando la poco afortunada bienvenida de su anfitrión.

— Esto ya lo hemos intentado y no resultó, además no conviene que la alteren.

— Esta vez será diferente, no pasará lo de hace dos años.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Díselo, Ranma.

El chico de la trenza levanta la mirada, tímido a la vez que decidido.

— Yo… necesito verla, quiero ver a Akane. — dice de seguido, y la cara de Soun se torna blancuzca, le tiembla la barbilla.

— Ha dicho… — murmura incrédulo.

— Su nombre, sí, empezó hace un par de semanas. — termina Nodoka sin poder ocultar su orgullo, su increíble satisfacción.

— ¡Imposible! ¿será que acaso se está rompiendo?¿será que...? — no termina cuando el chico impaciente se descalza y entra en la casa. Ya ha tenido suficiente charla, no ha ido hasta allí para eso. La busca inquieto, caminando con la confianza de alguien que conoce el lugar por el que avanza. Se detiene ante la puerta que da acceso a la cocina, hay alguien dentro.

Mira con cuidado y la descubre apoyada sobre la mesa, esperando que el agua de una tetera comience a hervir. Su mirada perdida, su vientre ligerísimamente más abultado, pensativa y taciturna tan solo espera.

Ranma sonríe, suspira a la vez que da un paso dentro de la sala y ella se gira asustada. Se contemplan en silencio cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer por el suave rostro de la joven.

— Pensé… pensé que te había inventado. — dice sin ocultarse — De verdad llegué a pensar que no existías, que todas las imágenes de mi cabeza eran mentira.

— Yo también — contesta — pero aún así no pude olvidarte, necesitaba volver a verte.

— Ranma… — murmura ella, y el chico siente su corazón henchirse, avanza tan rápido como puede, rompiendo la distancia que les separa y la toma entre sus brazos. La estrecha contra sí, sintiendo su piel, el palpitar de su corazón colmándole de felicidad.

— Akane. — susurra a su oído, y siente como ella se estremece. Sus manos también le abrazan mientras no deja de llorar.

— No te vayas, no te alejes, tengo miedo de volver a olvidarte. — dice entre lamentos, con su cara oculta en su pecho.

— Eso no volverá a pasar, ya no.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta levantando la cara, mostrándole sus sonrojadas mejillas adornadas por ríos cristalinos.

— Porque ya no somos sólo tú y yo, ahora tenemos un nexo irrompible.

Ella pestañea de forma adorable, comprendiendo.

— ¿Hablas de...?

— Nuestro bebé. — sonríe radiante, soltando su abrazo y bajando una mano lentamente hasta donde su cintura se torna algo más ancha, la mira ensimismado.

— ¿De cuanto...?

— Tres meses. — contesta automáticamente.

— Cuanto más fuerte se hace más lo noto, vuelven a mi todos nuestros recuerdos.

— A mí me ocurre lo mismo. — dice Akane conmovida, sin parar de derramar sus lágrimas.

Ranma se agacha lentamente, queda de rodillas en el suelo justo a la altura del vientre de la pequeña chica, la abraza por la cintura atrayendola de nuevo a su calor, posando la oreja contra su piel, como si quisiera escuchar algo ahí dentro.

— ¿Que te parece?, voy a ser papá.

Ella se lleva una mano a la boca, sintiendo que va a morir de felicidad. Sonríe y derrama lágrimas de alegría mientras asiente lentamente.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Cuando escribí el primer capítulo de este mini-fic lo hice sin ninguna intención, simplemente quería sacar de mi cabeza esa escena, esa idea que me rondaba y que no me dejaba escribir otra cosa. Luego pensé en su continuación y me pareció un bonito final. En realidad en este fic no se explica nada, sólo son un conjunto de escenas sueltas que juntas toman sentido. No se resuelven dudas ni queda nada en claro, pero creo que está bien así.

Me da un poco de pena pero ya tengo muchas cosas que escribir por el momento, así que este historia termina aquí. Quien sabe si algún día no decida retomarla y convertirla en un fic más largo y complejo, eso ya se verá. De momento vuelvo a mis fics en curso y deseo de corazón que hayáis disfrutado de este "experimento".

Saludos y gracias.


End file.
